Uncertain Love
by Apriltaste
Summary: "Apa kau selalu seperti ini pada wanita yang membuatmu terpesona ?"/"Ya, karena setiap wanita berbeda pesonanya."/"Cukup sekali kukatakan, apa yang keluar dari mulutmu suatu saat akan membuatmu terluka juga."/HUNHAN/GENDERSWITCH/ROMANCE/NC/HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOLIPOPSEHUN.
1. Chapter 1

**Uncertain Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Basic On Story**_

 _ **Mood Of The Day, Korean Movie. 2016.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan/GS for Uke/** **ROMANCE/COMFORT/NC**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I'm a victim of your uncertain love,_

 _Afraid to show my heart and it's because of you._

.

.

.

.

Musim gugur. Sinar lembut sang penguasa pagi dan embun halus kembali menyapa. Seoul, ibukota Korea Selatan menyambut sang dewi musim semi dengan rutinitas yang selalu padat. Tak berbeda dengan musim-musim sebelumnya, Kota ini telah menjadi Kota dengan predikat Kota tersibuk di Korea. Bunyi deru mesin kendaraan, suara klakson mobil yang bersahutan, antrian panjang di stasiun kereta bawah tanah hingga penuhnya setiap halte bus dalam kota adalah pemandangan yang biasa di Kota ini setiap harinya. Seolah tak lelah menyinari dunia, sapuan lembut sinar mentari berwarna jingga itu terus menemani masyarakat untuk melakukan aktifitasnya dengan penuh suka cita. Termasuk, seorang lelaki yang mengawali aktifitasnya di pagi hari dengan berlari menyusuri pinggiran Sungai Han. Setelan pakaian olahraga yang melekat di tubuh atletis, dengan dahi yang penuh keringat tak dapat mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Lelaki itu terus berlari menikmati udara pagi dengan alunan musik yang memenuhi indra pendengarannya, mencoba terus mengontrol tempo larinya ia tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi telah menjadi pusat perhatian bagi para wanita yang berada disana.

"Apa kau sibuk ahir-akhir ini ? Sepertinya aku sulit menemuimu." Lelaki itu melepas sambungan kabel yang berada di salah satu telinganya, menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan pakaian olahraga berwarna merah muda yang mencoba menyamakan langkahnya ketika berlari. Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Benarkah ? bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama ?" Jawab lelaki tinggi itu dengan nafas sedikit tersengal.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih." Wanita disampingnya berujar pelan dan terus berlari memandang kedepan.

"Baiklah, kabari aku jika sudah putus." Sambil kembali memasang kabel musiknya, lelaki itu berlari dengan menambah tempo kecepatannya meninggalkan sang wanita yang tadi menyapanya jauh dibelakang tubuhnya. Wanita itu berhenti sebentar sembari memasang wajah tak terima tentang apa yang diucapkan lelaki dengan setelan olahraga biru itu.

.

.

.

.

Ini akhir pekan, suasana Seoul bahkan sangat ramai diakhir pekan. Tapi tak semua orang menikmati akhir pekan dengan bersantai atau berkumpul bersama keluarga. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan harus bekerja diakhir pekan untuk menyambung hidup tentu saja. Seorang wanita dengan _heels_ hitamnya tampak berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa di sudut Kota Seoul, satu tangannya memegang tas kerjanya dan sebelah tangannya memegang se _cup Americano_ yang akan mengawali harinya, ia terus berlari mencoba mempersingkat waktu ketika lampu di persimpangan jalan di depan sana menunjukkan warna hijau untuk para pejalan kaki. Kaki kecil itu terus berlari hingga sampai di seberang jalan, wanita dengan _coat_ putih gading itu melihat pergelangan tangannya, melihat sesuatu yang melingkar disana, belum terlambat untuk sampai ke kantor dengan sedikit menikmati suasa pagi di akhir pekan. Senyum manis selalu terpatri di wajah manisnya. Ia terus berjalan sambil menyesap pelan _Americano_ yang tadi sempat dibelinya. Ketika, Cairan hitam kental dengan rasa pahit itu menyapa indra perasanya ia kembali tersenyum –hari ini akan mejadi hari yang indah- "Brukk" _atau tidak_. Dengan gerakan tak anggun sama sekali, wanita itu tersungkur ditengah-tengah kerumunan para pejalan kaki ketika ia merasakan sebuah lemparan keras mengenai kepalanya, ia tersungkur kedepan, dengan muka memerah menahan malu ia mencoba bangkit tanpa menoleh kebelakang –dan tanpa mengetahui jika ada seorang lelaki yang segera berlari dibelakangnya mencoba meminta maaf sebelum ia pergi-

Luhan, wanita itu duduk didepan komputernya dengan rambut berantakan, _coat_ putih dengan kemeja hitam didalamnya menjadi berwarna kecoklatan karena tumpahan _Americano_ nya pagi tadi, _heels_ hitam miliknya pun tak luput dari korban kecelakaan kecil yang menimpanya dan berakibat dengan dirinya menggunakan rok span hitamnya dengan jaket olahraga milik teman diseberang mejanya, ia gagal membangun _mood_ baik hari ini karena insiden memalukan yang menimpanya tadi.

Sebenarnya, ia bekerja disalah satu perusahaan sebuah _brand_ pakaian olahraga, _brand_ dari perusahaannya telah mengontrak salah satu _superstar_ basket negeri ini, sayangnya Kang Ji Chul yang telah menandatangani kontrak itu menghilang dan ia harus mencari lelaki itu di akhir pekan. Kenapa Kang Ji Chul menghilang ketika ia akan dikirim ke NBA ? sebuah perhelatan akbar pada cabang olahraga basket. Bukankah setiap pemain basket mengimpikan bermain di NBA ? tapi, mengapa anak muda itu malah menghilang dipuncak popularitasnya. Ini merepotkan, merepotkannya tentu saja. Jari lentiknya bergerak diatas keyboard komputer didepannya, ia harus mencari dimana sang brengsek Ji Chul itu. Satu persatu berita ia baca bahkan media luar negeri pun juga belum mengatahui dimana Ji Chul. Ia mendesah berat seolah Ji Chul adalah bebannya saat ini.

"Ketua Tim, kau baik-baik saja ?" sebuah teriakan dengan langkah tergesa tedengar menuju mejanya, seorang wanita mungil dengan mantel berbulunya berwarna merah muda telah berdiri disampingnya.

Wanita mungil itu –Baekhyun- teman diseberang mejanya dan temannya ketika berbagi cerita, Baekhyun menampilkan reaksi terkejut berlebihan ketika melihat Luhan yang nampak berantakan saat ini. Tangan mungilnya menenteng sebuah _paperbag_ berukuran besar, ia tahu apa yang terjadi pagi tadi pada Luhan ketika temannya itu menelpon dengan nada kesal. Jadi, diperjalanan ketika menuju kantor tadi, kaki mungilnya membawa kesebuah toko pakaian untuk membelikan setelan Luhan yang baru. Tak mungkinkan jika Luhan harus seharian mengenakan jaket dengan rambut berantakan ?

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Aku benar-benar sangat malu. Oh ya, kau sudah menghubungi agensinya ?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang kini duduk disampingnya dengan wajah penasaran. Baekhyun yang juga menjadi bawahannya ketika di kantor, kemarin menjanjikan akan menghubungi agensi Ji Chul untuk mengetahui dimana pemain basket nomor satu di Korea itu berada.

"Masih belum bisa dihubungi." Baekhyun mendesah, ia menopangkan sebelah tangannya di pinggir meja Luhan.

"Departemen harus tahu jika Kang Ji Chul tidak bisa dihubungi, jika tidak, bagaimana presentasi kita ?" Lanjut Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan dengan raut serius. Luhan kembali mendesah, ia menggigit ujung kukunya –nampak berpikir sejenak-

"Yang penting, aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Luhan menatap layar laptopnya yang berada disamping komputer kerjanya. Laptop sialan itu juga menampilkan berita tentang Kang Ji Chul. Baekhyun melemparkan pandangannya ke objek yang sama. Tiba-tiba laptop hitam Luhan itu mati secara mendadak. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit berteriak samar hingga membuat Luhan kembali pada alam sadarnya. Benar-benar laptop tak tahu diri ketika dibutuhkan.

"Mati Lagi.." Buru-buru Luhan membenarkan sambungan _charger_ yang ada pada Laptopnya. Laptopnya harus _dicharger_ karena memang rusak. Ia belum sempat membawanya ke tempat perbaikan.

"Beli saja yang baru, sudah berapa kali seperti ini ?" Baekhyun dengan mulut mungilnya sudah mengatakan hal berulang-ulang pada sahabat keras kepalanya ini. Gaji Luhan pun sebenarnya cukup untuk membeli enam komputer lipat sekaligus.

"Selama masih bisa digunakan kenapa harus beli yang baru ?" _See_ , jawaban yang sama harus diterima Baekhyun. Luhan itu memang wanita tipikal tak suka menghambur-hamburkan uangnya.

"Kau tidak tahu kapan ini akan begini lagi, atau bahkan mati dan tak bisa digunakan." Wanita yang duduk disamping Luhan terus mengomel dengan bibir mungilnya. Sepertinya, Baekhyun benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Luhan. Apa susahnya sih membeli sebuah laptop baru ?

"Berapa lama sih kau pakai ini ?" Baekhyun terus meluncurkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyolnya yang tak dijawab oleh Luhan. Luhan terdiam sebentar.

"Sudahlah, ini untukmu." _Paperbag_ berwarna abu-abu itu Baekhyun berikan pada Luhan. Kasihan jika wanita itu harus menggunakan jaket miliknya di tengah hari yang sepertinya akan sibuk ini.

"Terimakasih.." Luhan menerima pemberian Baekhyun karena memang tak bisa menolaknya jika dalam situasi seperti ini. ia harus mengganti uang Baekhyun untuk ini suatu hari nanti. Luhan berdiri ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi tak jauh dari ruangnnya dengan Baekhyun yang terus membuntutinya dibelakang. Wanita itu, berniat mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Memang bukan gayamu, tapi tak apa kan ?" Ucap Baekhyun ketika melihat Luhan keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang sudah mengganti pakaian dengan setelan yang diberikannya.

"Tak apa, tapi warnanya.." Luhan berdiri disamping Baekhyun, melihat pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Memegang _blazzer_ , dan memutarkan badannya.

"Merah muda kan warna wanita Lu.." Baekhyun terkekeh ringan sambil menepuk lengan Luhan perlahan. Baekhyun merasa bangga dengan pilihannya yang membuat Luhan tampak semakin cantik.

"Dan ukurannya.." Luhan kembali memutar tubuhnya, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang terbalut _blazzer_ berwarna merah muda itu. Terlalu kecil pikirnya.

"Sepatunya juga bagus kan ?" Sahabat mungilnya itu menujukkan Sepatu _heels_ beludru dengan warna merah maroon. Sangat pas jika dipadukan dengan setelan barunya saat ini. Luhan menatapnya sekilas dengan mata yang membulat, kenapa harus seperti ini sih ? bukan gaya Luhan sekali.

"Terkesan _sexy_ kau tahu.." Baekhyun dengan bangga menggoyang-goyangkan sepatu pilihannya itu tepat didepan mata Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Aku baru saja tiba." Seorang lelaki tinggi keluar dari lift perusahaannya, sebelah tangannya memegang benda segi empat yang menyambung dengan sebuah panggilan. Tangannya yang lain, membawa tablet yang berisi data penting tentang perusahaannya. Ia terus berjalan sambil menjawab pertanyaan yang menggema ditelinganya dan tetap fokus untuk mengawasi pergerakan grafik yang ada di tabletnya. Semenjak ia keluar dari Lift tadi, salah satu bawahannya tetap mengekorinya seolah telah mengalami situasi yang genting.

"Keadaan di Busan benar-benar kacau." Lelaki hitam disampingnya –Jongin- kini tak dapat lagi menyembungikan kekhawatiran didepan atasan yang nampak sibuk sekarang.

"Eh ?" Sehun, lelaki yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan sambungan teleponnya dan mengawasi grafik itu menjauhkan benda segi empatnya. Memberi waktu Jongin untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Karena orang yang terakhir kali itu."

"Orang yang terakhir kali siapa ?" Sehun terus berjalan dan mendengarkan celotehan Jongin.

"Orang yang _passing_ nya bagus." Jongin menjelaskan siapa yang ia maksud. Perusahaan Sehun bergerak di pada bidang olahraga. Ia juga mempunyai sebuah agensi yang menaungi beberapa _superstar_ olahraga negeri ini.

"Oke Baiklah."Memberikan tablet penuh grafik itu ketangan Jongin. Lelaki dengan _coat_ coklat itu masuk kesalah satu ruangan berisi berbagai perlatan yang digunakan dalam olahraga basket.

"Minho, kau harus bisa memenangkan pertandingan kali ini, jika kau menang akan kupastikan kau mendapat dua juta lima ratus ribu won. Oke." Sehun terus berjalan setelah menutup sambungannya pada salah satu atlet yang dinaunginnya. Ia berjalan kesalah satu sudut ruangan, terdapat sebuah meja besar yang berisi bawahannya. Ia menghampiri mereka,

"Persiapkan segala sesuatu tentang NBA. Dan harus selesai hari ini." dengan nada serius Sehun sukses membuat bawahannya terkejut dengan beragam reaksi. Lelaki itu mengambil bola basket yang menggelinding dikakinya dan dalam sekali lemparan benda bundar itu masuk ke sebuah ring disudut ruangan.

Sehun terus berjalan menuju lantai dua yang berada di ruangan itu, ruangannya menjadi satu dengan ruangan ini. sebelum akhirnya, seorang lelaki tinggi dengan senyum idiotnya –Chanyeol- menghampiri dirinya dengan tergesa.

"Hei, Oh Sehun. Sudah ketemu ! Cepat !" Chanyeol berseru tepat di depan Sehun. Lelaki yang diteriakinya tadi hanya mengulum senyuman dan memilih mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul Station_

Wanita dengan mantel merah muda itu berjalan terseok, kakinya yang terasa tak nyaman membuatnya berhenti dan membenarkan _heels_ beludru yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Membuatnya sedikit mengumpat karena tak menolak apa yang diberikan Baekhyun tadi pagi telah menyiksanya siang ini. Ponsel yang berada disakunya bergetar, sebuah panggilan tertera di layar yang berkedip itu. Jemari lentiknya menggeser warna hijau yang ada disana.

"Hallo, oh Kyungsoo.. ada apa lagi kau dengan Yixing ? Sudah ku bilang, aku sedang sibuk. Baiklah tunggu aku disana." Luhan sedikit mendengus, baru saja temannya menelpon ingin bertemu dengan dirinya. Alasan yang _klise_ , ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Kyungsoo mengatakan ia sedang ada di stasiun kota sekarang bersama Yixing. Untung saja Luhan juga sedang berada di tempat yang sama, sehingga ia tak perlu membuang waktu dan merusak segala jadwalnya hari ini.

Seorang lelaki dengan se _cup Americano_ ditangannya berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teman idiotnya yang tampak kerepotan dibalik tubuh tingginya. Sehun, berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang terus mengoceh hal-hal tak penting di belakangnya. Sebelah tangannya menggegam benda persegi itu memastikan agar ia datang tepat waktu. Berada di sebuah tangga berjalan, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain mencoba tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan teman idiotnya. Sepasang mata elangnya menangkap seorang wanita cantik yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Wanita dengan rambut coklat madu yang digulung keatas dipadu dengan pakaian kerja merah muda yang membuat wanita itu tampa _sexy_ dimata Sehun. Matanya terus menangkap wanita itu dalam pandangannya. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tersenyum tipis.

"Whoaa, tangkapan yang bagus Oh Sehun." Chanyeol berkomentar ketika melihat juga apa yang membuat Sehun tampak seperti ingin menerkam seseorang. Sehun hanya tersenyum padanya lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan lelaki dengan telinga lebar itu.

Luhan berjalan perlahan ketika sudah sampai di _Rest Area_ stasiun, ia mengamati semua _cafe_ yang berjajar disana satu-persatu. Hingga sepasang mata rusanya menemukan kedua teman wanita yang tadi menghubunginya sedang berada didalam salah satu _cafe_ dengan ornamen coklat.

"Kau sudah datang ?" Ucap wanita berambut pendek bermata bulat –Kyungsoo-

"Ada apa ?" Luhan melontarkan rasa penasarannya ketika pantatnya sudah mendarat di kursi yang berada pada samping Kyungsoo kemudian matanya menatap Yixing yang tengah duduk diseberangnya. Yixing hanya tersenyum lembut ketika Luhan menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Tiba-tiba Yixing mengangkat sebuah tangannya dengan senyuman mengembang, sebuah cincin perak melingkar di jemari manisnya. Oh ini rupanya hal penting itu. Yixing akan menikah.

"Mengejutkan sekali, bagaimana bisa ? padahal baru saja pertama kali bertemu." Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Wanita dengan mata bulat itu menatap Yixing dengan mata penuh selidik.

"Yang sudah bertahun-tahun saja gagal, Luhan saja belum..-"

"Akh.." Yixing mengaduh dengan keras ketika kakinya mendapat sebuah tendangan di bawah meja. Ini ulah Kyungsoo yang dengan senang hati menendang kaki indahnya menggunakan _heels_ runcing yang dikenakannya hari ini. Bukan maksud Yixing untuk menyinggung Luhan tentang hal ini.

"Selamat, bagaimana orangnya ? aku penasaran." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan nada riang mencoba mencairkan suasana yang telah diciptakan sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya ia merasa terhianati dengan sikap Yixing yang tiba-tiba mengatakan akan menikah.

"Ah, sebenarnya ia satu sekolah dengan kalian." Yixing mengambil cangkir didepannya.

"Iya ? siapa ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang semakin penasaran, ia juga mengambil cangkir putih itu. Menyesap isinya perlahan.

"Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon" Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban Yixing sedikit menyemburkan isi cangkirnya yang belum tertelan sepenuhnya. Terkejut tentang siapa yang akan menikahi Yixing.

"Asataga Kyungsoo.." Yixing sedikit berteriak karena kelakukan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenal dia ?" tanya Yixing kemudian. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika kedua temannya itu kenal dengan calon suaminya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tak kenal. Siapa Kim Junmyeon ? kau kenal Lu ? Tidak kan ?" Kyungsoo menggerakan sebelah tangannya dengan heboh, sedikit menyenggol bahu Luhan agar wanita yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya dengan diam kembali pada alam sadarnya.

"Ah.. entahlah, sepertinya tidak. aku tak kenal Kim Junmyeon." Luhan menjawab senggolan Kyungsoo ia tersenyum dengan mata yang tak fokus pada satu arah. Yixing menatapnya dengan sedikit curiga.

"Lu, bukannya kau mau ke Busan ? sana pergi. Kau bisa telat." Kyungsoo menjadi penyelamatnya saat ini.

"Oh iya, aku akan berangkat sekarang. Nanti kubawakan kalian oleh-oleh." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum pada Yixing dan Kyungsoo bergantian kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Sehun berjalan sembari menyesap _Americano_ nya. Ditangannya sudah ada dua tiket tujuan Busan untuknya dan untuk Chanyeol. Teman idiotnya yang sekarang membaca ramalan tentang bintang atau entahlah, Sehun tak memperhatikan itu. Tujuannya hari ini adalah ke Busan, ia memilih berangkat menggunakan kereta daripada mobil agar sampai lebih cepat. Tapi, sepertinya tiket menuju Busan hari ini penuh, ia dan Chanyeol memang mendapatkan tempat duduk tapi tidak pada gerbong yang sama. Sehun mendengus kesal ketika Chanyeol membicarakan ramalan-ramalan yang tak masuk akal tentang dirinya. Ah benar-benar Sehun ingin menendang pantat Chanyeol sekarang.

"Ini tiket milikmu, sampai ketemu nanti." Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan ketika mereka sudah memasuki salah satu gerbong kereta yang sedang bersiap menuju Busan. Chanyeol menerima tiket itu dan berjalan menjauhi Sehun yang telah menghilang terlebih dahulu.

Tangannya terulur keatas ketika meletakkan tasnya, Luhan sedikit berjinjit agar tas itu tak jatuh dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya ia bawa untuk duduk dikursi kereta dekat jendela, dimana memang itu nomor kursi yang tercetak di tiketnya sekarang. Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan dari Kyungsoo yang menanyakan apa ia baik-baik saja. Luhan mengemhembuskan nafasnya pelan ketika akan membalas pesan itu, memikirkan apa yang tadi terjadi diantara ia,Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Belum sempat membalas sebuah pesan dari orang yang sama kembali datang. Kali ini Kyungsoo bertanya bukankan Kim Junmyeon adalah Cinta pertamanya, Luhan sedikit tersentak. Jemari lentiknya segera menari diatas layar ponselnya, mengetik sebuah balasan pada Kyungsoo agar wanita berambut pendek itu tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Yixing. Ia merasa tak enak hati pada sahabatnya yang akan menikah itu jika mengetahui cerita masa sekolahnya. Ponselnya kembali bergetar, balasan dari Kyungsoo datang. Menyanyangkan kenapa Junmyeon akan menikah secepat ini ketika lelaki itu sudah berani-beraninya menyakiti Luhan. Dan Luhan hanya membalas karena mungkin ini sudah takdir Yixing dan Junmyeon.

Luhan membawa punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang berada dibelakangnya, menyandarkan pula kepalanya. Mencoba berpikir bahwa semua ini akan baik-baik saja. Hingga ia tak menyadari seorang lelaki telah berdiri disampingnya –Sehun- melepas sebuah _coat_ coklat hingga akhirnya terduduk disebelahnya. Luhan menoleh sekilas, melihat orang yang telah menempati tempat duduk disampingnya. Lelaki tinggi dengan badan atletis itu tersenyum dengan tampan kearahnya, hingga membuat Luhan sedikit kikuk dan menggeser tubuhnya perlahan.

Suara bel terdengar, menandakan kereta yang menuju Busan siap untuk berangkat. Luhan merasakan alat transpotasi panjang ini bergerak perlahan menjauhi Seoul. Ia terus menatap luar jendela, sedikit mengosongkan pikirannya. Luhan merasa sedikit canggung dengan lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran atau bahkan sedikit lebih tua darinya ini. lelaki disampingnya itu juga terdiam seperti tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Oh, apakah Luhan berharap ingin diajak bicara oleh Lelaki tampan disebelahnya ini ?

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit kereta melaju dengan kencang menuju Busan. Dan sudah hampir tiga puluh menit Luhan dan Sehun terdiam. Sebenarnya, Sehun mendapatkan kejutan hari ini siapa sangka wanita yang menarik perhatiannya saat di stasiun tadi kini duduk disampingnya. Sehun tampak mencari bahan perbincangan setidaknya ia harus dapat mengetahui siapa wanita cantik ini. Sehun menatap Luhan, wanita itu terus terdiam dengan memandang kearah luar jendela. Ia menggerakan kepalanya sejenak untuk melihat apa yang menarik perhatian wanita disebelahnya itu, tubuhnya mendekat kearah Luhan hingga membuat sang wanita menggerakan tubuhnya menjauh. Merasa heran dengan tingkah lelaki disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disana ?" Sehun mendapatkan topik pembicaraan walaupun terkesan tak penting.

"Huh.." Mata rusa itu membulat dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Membuat Sehun sedikit menahan nafasnya karena ekspresi Luhan.

"Daritadi kau memandang luar jendela apa ada yang menarik ?" Sehun membawa tubuhnya untuk kembali pada posisi semula. Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia hanya tersenyum gugup dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun yang berdiri untuk mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya.

"Kau belum sarapan kan ?" tanya Sehun ketika mendapatkan dua buah bungkusan _fast food_ dari dalam tasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Luhan tersenyum lembut ketika mendapati tangan kanan Sehun mengulurkan salah satu bungkusan itu. Mencoba menolak walaupun perutnya berteriak minta diisi.

"Ambil ini." Sehun tetap dengan kukuhnya memberikan bungkusan itu pada Luhan, ah wanita ini punya harga diri yang tinggi rupanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin menerima sesuatu dari orang asing ?" Luhan masih mencoba menolak dengan senyumannya.

"Orang asing ? kita itu tetangga. Tetangga tempat duduk." Sehun tersenyum. Luhan terdiam tampak berpikir kembali.

"Ambilah.." Akhirnya Luhan menerima bungkusan itu. Berharap ia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Luhan membuka bungkusan itu, berisi roti isi daging dengan beberapa helai sayuran dan saus diatasnya. Ia menatap Sehun disampingnya, lelaki itu sudah memakan miliknya. Dengan sedikit ragu Luhan menyuapkan roti isi itu kedalam mulut kecilnya. Ini enak, setidaknya cukup untuk mengganjal perut rampingnya hingga sampai ke Busan nanti. Sehun menatap kembali wanita yang sedikit demi sedikit mengunyah roti isi itu, tampak cantik dimata Sehun.

"Ini Enak kan ?" Tanya Sehun setelah menelan roti isi miliknya. Yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Luhan.

"Kau mau pergi kemana ?" Sehun kembali bertanya tanpa menatap Luhan.

"Ke Busan." Jawab Luhan dengan nada gugup didalamnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa hatinya berdebar karena lelaki disampingnya ini.

"Sendirian ?" Sehun menatapnya dengan intens, seperti tak percaya apa yang diucapkan Luhan. Ia hanya bisa menjawab kembali dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Aku juga." Pipi Luhan memanas sekarang ketika lelaki itu tak mengalihkan sedikitpun tatapan matanya dari dirinya.

"Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir." Sehun terkekeh kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan, ia tahu wanita disampingnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Bukannya lebih cocok dikatakan kebetulan ?" Luhan tak setuju dengan ucapan Sehun rupanya. Sehun terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Wanita itu kembali memakan roti isinya.

"Uhuk.." Luhan tersedak kemudian, ia menepuk dadanya sedikit keras mencoba mengeluarkan apa yang membuatnya tersedak.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Ada nada khawatir yang terselip di ucapan Sehun.

"Permisi, kau punya tisu ?" Tanya Sehun kepada seorang pegawai kereta yang berjalan sembari mendorong trolinya.

"Tak punya Tuan." Jawab pegawai wanita itu dengan nada pelan.

"Kau punya susu pisang ?" Luhan mencoba berbicara dengan suara seraknya.

"Tidak, Nona."

"Kalau Kopi susu ?" Tanya Luhan kembali, ia terbiasa meminum susu ketika tersedak seperti ini.

"Tidak juga Nona." Pegawai wanita itu hendak menjalankan kembali trolinya sebelum tangan Luhan terulur untuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang setidaknya mengandung susu dan dapat Luhan minum. Tubuh Luhan sedikit menempel pada Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit menegang dan kembali menahan nafasnya.

"Permisi, ponselmu." Ucap Sehun dengan nada rendah ketika melihat ponsel yang berada di pangkuan Luhan berkedip menampakan sebuah panggilan.

Luhan sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang membuat panggilan di ponselnya, ia bangkit dari duduknya sambil menjawab panggilan itu "Halo.." ia melangkah dengan sedikit kesulitan ketika melewati Sehun. Pegawai wanita yang mendorong troli itu tiba-tiba berjalan sebelum Luhan berhasil keluar dari deretan kursinya hingga mengakibatkan mereka berdua bertabrakan.

"Akh.." Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika pegawai wanita itu menabraknya dan membuat pantat sintalnya mendarat dengan sempurna di salah satu paha Sehun. Ia segera berdiri. Merasa malu sekarang.

"Maaf Nona.." Pegawai dengan setelan biru itu bahkan tak menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan ketika meminta maaf. Luhan hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas kasar setelahnya.

"Ponselmu.." Ucap Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari emosinya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam ketika selesai berbicara dengan Yifan –Kekasihnya- di ponselnya. Lelaki itu meminta sebuah laptop baru untuk menunjang pekerjaannya, disaat laptopnya sendiri harus diganti dengan yang baru. Lelaki itu berteriak tanpa sebab ditelinganya ketika mendengar Luhan melakukan perjalanan bisnis hari ini, membuat Luhan mencoba meredam emosinya sendiri dan membuat Yifan yakin setelah pulang dari Busan ia akan membelikan lelaki itu sebuah laptop baru. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdenyut sakit, ia seperti dimanfaatkan oleh Yifan sekarang.

Kereta yang ditumpanginya berhenti di stasiun pemberhentian, membuat Luhan sadar ia masih terduduk di bilik penerimaan panggilan. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya entah sudah untuk keberapa kali, sepertinya hari ini akan berat. Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya, dan mendapati sebotol susu pisang berada diatas meja kecil didepannya. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat reaksi Luhan yang sedikit terkejut.

"Ini.. apa maksudnya ?" Luhan bertanya dengan bingung dan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa ? Tidak boleh ?" Lelaki itu malah balik bertanya kepadanya.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih." Luhan menjawab dengan cepat. Siapa yang akan mengajaknya berkencan ? Luhan memang bodoh.

"Ah iya.." Sehun menjawab dengan tersenyum lalu mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Luhan. Luhan mendengar sebuah helaan nafas kasar dari Sehun. Membuat wanita itu sedikit merasa bersalah menjawabnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, ketika Luhan menatap Sehun yang memejamkan matanya. Tangan miliknya terulur untuk mengambil botol susu itu. Ia tergoda sekarang. Memandangnya sejenak dan menusukan sedotan kecil lalu meminumnya dengan berharap Sehun tak terbangun untuk mengejeknya.

"Minum juga setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi tak apa." Dan Luhan menjauhkan botol itu ari mulutnya ketika mendengar suara berat Sehun.

"Ini ambil lagi." Luhan mengulurkan Susu pisang itu pada Sehun.

"Tak apa, ambil saja," Sehun merasa gemas dengan tingkah Luhan ketika ia menggodanya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu... terutama sentuhan tadi." Sehun tersenyum dan menatap Luhan dengan intens setelah menepuk pahanya yang tak sengaja menyentuh pantat sintal Luhan karena wanita itu terjatuh tadi. Luhan terkejut tentang apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Ia tak menyangka lelaki itu akan mengatakan hal demikian. Luhan mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas sekarang.

"Mari kita luruskan hal ini." Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

"Aku tidak suka tipe orang yang terlalu jelas begitu." Lanjutnya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya bukan karena kekasihmu, Tapi karena aku bukan tipemu. Aku suka kejujuranmu. Jadi, aku akan terang-terangan.." Sehun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan fokus.

"Bila kau setuju, aku ingin tidur denganmu malam ini." Lanjut Sehun ketika mata elangnya bertabrakan dengan sepasang mata rusa didepannya. Sehun mengucapkannya dengan tenang, ia terbiasa memuaskan hasratnya dengan _one night stand_ tentunya dengan wanita yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik, tapi entah mengapa ia ingin merasakannya dengan Luhan. Wanita yang dikenalnya belum ada setengah hari. Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya, sangat terkejut. Sedikit berdiri untuk melihat keadaan sekitar apakah ada seseorang yang mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aku terpesona ketika melihatmu." Sehun tersenyum menggoda pada Luhan.

"Tidak bisa." Luhan bergerak mengambil barang-barangnya mencoba berpindah tempat duduk. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan tidur dengan lelaki asing ?

"Ambil ini." Luhan mengembalikan susu pisang itu ketangan Sehun, ia berdiri melangkah menjauh dari tempat duduknya. Wanita itu mencari tempat duduk kosong yang belum ditempati oleh pemiliknya.

Luhan berpindah-pindah tempat duduk ketika sang pemilik datang dan dengan halus mengusirnya. Sehun yang terus memperhatikannya hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kelakuan wanita yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Hingga akhirnya, Luhan terjebak di sebuah deretan kursi berisi empat penumpang yang semuanya adalah pria berbadan besar, tampak seperti _gangster_. Dengan sedikit ketakutan, Luhan kembali melangkah ketempat duduknya semula. Tempat duduknya bersama Sehun. Sehun merasa menang sekarang.

"Aku mohon padamu, jangan bicara apapun sampai ke Busan." Oh, Luhan dalam _mode_ kesal sekarang.

"Oke. Siapapun yang bicara pertama akan membelikan makanan." Dan Sehun masih dengan senang hati menggoda wanita itu.

Waktu berjalan terasa lebih lambat sekarang, Luhan masih menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah kesal. Dan Sehun ? lelaki itu sedari tadi masih menebarkan senyum langkanya. Sebuah getaran keras hingga membuat kereta berhenti membuat Luhan dan Sehun sedikit tekejut. Apalagi yang terjadi sekarang ?.

"Halo ?" Suara berat Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh. Lelaki itu menerima sebuah panggilan dari ponsel miiknya

"Kang Ji Chul ? sudahlah, kalau kita gagal mengirimnya ke NBA berakhir sudah !" Sehun meninggikan suarangnya. Luhan sedikit mengernyit heran, apakah lelaki ini ke Busan juga untuk mencari pebasket sialan yang sudah menghancurkan harinya itu ?

"Kau mengerti ? Konfirmasi lagi lalu hubungi aku." Sehun menyelesaikan panggilannya, dan Luhan yang penasaran masih belum berani untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Maaf.." Setelah menimang-nimang apa yang ada dipikirannya, Luhan akhirnya tak tahan lagi untuk bertanya sesuatu.

"Kau akan membelikanku makanan ?" Sehun tersenyum kearahnya, oh dirinya lupa akan perjanjian itu. Baiklah, tak masalah jika hanya sebuah makanan.

"Kang Ji Chul yang kau sebut tadi adalah pebasket Kang Ji Chul ?" Luhan bertanya dengan tatapan penasaran pada Sehun.

"Akhirnya kau membelikanku makanan." Sialan, Sehun masih membahas perjanjian itu disaat rasa ingin penasaran Luhan sedang berada di puncak.

"Kau mau bertemu Kang Ji Chul di Busan ?" wanita itu kembali bertanya. Dan Sehun mengisyaratkan kata makanan dengan gerakan bibirnya tanpa suara.

"Baiklah iya-iya."Luhan sedikit berteriak menanggapi Sehun, ia merasa putus asa sekarang. Tiba-tiba Sehun mengeluarkan Sebuah kertas kecil berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih, sebuah kartu nama miliknya pada Luhan. Setelahnya, lelaki itu berdiri meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Wanita itu membaca tulisan yang ada di kartu nama pemberian Sehun. Oh Sehun sebuah nama tertera disana, dengan tulisan lain yang menyebutkan _Sport Agency_ dan kontak ponselnya. Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun, sepertinya agensi itu tempat dimana kekasih sahabat cerewetnya itu bekerja.

"Dia Oh Sehun, CEO dari _Sport Agency_ dimana Kang Ji Chul bernaung." Suara riang itu terdengar di telinga Luhan ketika mendengar penuturan Baekhyun ketika ia menanyakan tentang lelaki itu.

"Kau yakin ? tak salah kan ?" Luhan masih tak percaya tentang apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun dari seberang sana.

"Yakin. Kontaknya sama dan aku juga pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengannya. Kenapa ? atau jangan-jangan kau bertemu dengan dia ?" Sekarang Baekhyun yang didera dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Nanti kuhubungi lagi." Luhan mematikan panggilan ponselnya dengan Baekhyun secara sepihak. Luhan menggigit biir bawahnya ia benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang. Jadi sedari tadi yang duduk disampingnya hingga mengajaknya tidur bersama adalah CEO dari sebuah agensi olahraga besar di Korea. Ingatkan Luhan untuk bernafas sekarang.

"Ayo turun, kita sedang ada di Stasiun Miryang sekarang, bukannya kau ingin minta tanda tangan Ji Chul ?" Sehun berdiri disampingnya, lelaki itu memakai _coat_ coklatnya kembali dan bersiap untuk turun karena kereta yang mereka tumpangi sekarang sedang mengalami masalah. Luhan terpaksa berbohong pada Sehun ketika lelaki itu bertanya apakah ia juga ke Busan untuk mencari Ji Chul. Luhan masih berpikir apakah ia akan turun ? Busan masih jauh tentu saja. Ia juga memburu waktunya untuk melakukan presentasi dikantor.

"Sampai bertemu lagi jika itu memang takdir kita." Ucap Sehun sebelum meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Aku Luhan.." Luhan mengucapkan namanya ketika mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil, Sehun menariknya untuk ikut dengannya ketika kereta berhenti tadi. Untungnya, lelaki itu mempunyai kenalan seoarang pemilik bengkel yang terletak tak jauh dari Stasiun Miryang, dan Sehun bisa meminjam salah satu mobil milik pelanggan kenalannya.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Kau sangat cantik." Sehun tersenyum kearahnya dan Luhan juga tersenyum menanggapinya, ia sedikit berterimakasih pada Sehun karena lelaki itu mengajaknya untuk mencari Kang Ji Chul.

"Kalau kau sudah mendapatkan tanda tangannya habiskanlah waktumu dengan ku." Sehun berujar dengan menatap Luhan.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih."

"Aku kan tidak memintamu untuk jadi kekasihku, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Sehun kembali menatap jalanan dengan fokus.

"Walaupun begitu, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan orang seperti mu." Balas Luhan dengan menatap Sehun.

"Memangnya kau sudah mengenalku ?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada heran. Luhan belum mengenalnya tentu saja, dan wanita itu tak tahu seperti apa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Aku tak mengenalmu...-"

"Walaupun begitu aku bukan wanita yang seperti itu." Luhan tentunya tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan di perjalanan, mobil yang dikendarai Sehun berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah tradisional, sebuah rumah yang terletak di dalam desa. Rumah itu depenuhi dengan karangan bunga bela sungkawa dengan beberapa orang yang terlihat keuar masuk dengan pakaian serba hitam. Sehun turun dari mobil, dan Luhan mengikuti di balik punggung tegapnya.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau cari ?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya ketika melihat sepasang lelaki dan perempuan masuk kehalaman rumahnya.

"Aku Senior Kang Ji Chul. Ini istriku." Jawab Sehun setelah menunduk hormat pada wanita itu dan mengenalkan Luhan sebagai istrinya. Luhan kembali dibuat terkejut untuk sekian kali oleh lelaki disampingnya. Ia hanya terdiam ikut menunduk hormat pada wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"Ah ya, bagaimana ya Jin Chul tidak ada disini dan wartawan juga baru saja datang kemari." Jelas wanita dengan pakaian hitam itu.

"Silahkan masuk dulu." Wanita itu mempersilahkan Sehun dan Luhan masuk ke rumahnya.

Sehun melakukan penghormatan terakhir dengan khidmat dan Luhan mengikutinya pula. Mereka sedang berada dirumah Kakek Kang Ji Chul sekarang, info yang didapatkan Sehun tadi mengatakan jika kemungkinan terbesar lelaki yang cari berada di sini sekarang karena sang Kakek meninggal dunia. Tapi apa yang didapatkan ? tak ada yang tau dimana Kang Ji Chul disini. Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan kembali ke Seoul ketika mereka berdua sudah menyelesaikan makan siang diacara pemakaman tadi. Luhan sempat tak mau menyentuh makanannya tapi, Sehun membujuknya dengan mengatakan ini sebagai pengganti makan siang Luhan yang tak sempat wanita itu belikan. Dan Luhan memakannya dengan Lahap. Tentu saja, Sehun dengan senang hati masih merekomendasikan dimana tempat makan dengan sup _seafood_ yang enak pada Luhan.

"Kau sudah berkencan berapa lama ?" Sehun memecah keheningan ketika mereka sudah berada dalam perjalan menuju Seoul.

"Sepuluh tahun." Ucap Luhan dengan memperhatikan ponselnya tanpa melihat ekspresi terkejut Sehun.

"Hebat. Masih ada saja orang yang berkencan selama itu ?" Ada nada terkejut pada ucapan Sehun, lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan segaris matanya yang menyipit.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama sepuluh tahun ? menikahlah dengannya kalau tidak.. tinggalkan." Sehun kembali fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya, ia tak habis pikir dengan pengalaman Luhan.

"Aku memang akan menikah dengannya." Jawab Luhan dengan nada santai.

"Ya.. memang harus.."

"Aku pikir kau melihatku seperti wanita gila yang tak mau menghabiskan malam denganmu. Meski aku bersikap seperti ini kau tetap saja tak menyerah." Luhan dengan nada kesalnya karena Sehun tak berhenti berniat ingin tidur dengannya.

"Oke, jadi apakah kau sudah pernah menikmati malam itu ?" pertanyaan sensitif keluar dari mulut Sehun. Membuat wanita disampingnya menoleh dan menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Sejak kapan sepasang kekasih yang belum tidur bersama itu memalukan ? Semuanya terjadi karena lelaki mereka berkata _hei gadis manis, kenapa diam saja padahal itu menyenangkan jangan pergi nikmati saja, kalau kau tidak mau kau akan menyesal_ " Ucap Luhan dengan heboh mencoba memeragakan bagaimana para lelaki yang menggoda wanitanya untuk tidur bersama di luar sana. Membuat Sehun terkekeh ringan.

"Jadi, kau hanya nyaman tidur dengan satu orang lelaki saja ?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu ?" Ada nada tinggi dipertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"Kalau kau mau.. aku.. aku-"

"Aku apa ? katakan yang keras tak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengar." Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan kehabisan kata-kata untuk menentangnya.

"Kalau kau bisa sendiri kenapa harus merugikan wanita ?" Pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat Sehun menginjak rem secara mendadak karena terkejut.

"Yang jelas, sendiri lebih baik daripada merusak seorang wanita itulah rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya. Jadi maksudku, kau harus melakukanya dengan orang yang kau cintai bukan dengan sembarang orang. Kau harus butuh cinta." Luhan masih melanjutkan apa yang diucapkannya dengan gerakan heboh.

"Baiklah, baiklah jadi kenapa kita tak bisa menikmati malam itu ?" Tanya Sehun kembali melajukan mobil yang dikendarainya. Luhan menepuk dadanya. Ia kembali putus asa dengan Sehun sekarang.

"Terserah, mengajak tidur bersama seorang wanita yang baru kau kenal termasuk pelecehan seksual."

"Dasar Kriminal !" Luhan berteriak disamping telingan Sehun. Ia ingin menarik rambut hitam lelaki itu hingga terlepas dari kulit kepalanya.

Beberapa jam perjalanan menjadi singkat karena perdebatan tentang permintaan Sehun yang terus bersikukuh mengajak Luhan menghabiskan malam atau tidur dengannya. Mereka sudah sampai di Seoul, Sehun menurunkan Luhan tepat didepan kantornya. Dengan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Wanta itu keluar setelah mobil yang dikendarai Sehun berhenti sempurna.

"Aku duluan." Luhan membuka pintu disampingnya dan hendak menutup kembali. Ia kembali terdiam dengan tangan yang masih memegang pintu mobil.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan bilang saja. Kita bisa saja tak bertemu lagi" Ucap Sehun ketika melihat Luhan yang terdiam.

"Tidak, perbanyak seks dan berbahagialah." Jawab Luhan ketus dan membanting pintu mobil dengan keras. Wanita dengan _heels_ beludru itu berjalan menjauhi mobil Sehun.

Luhan sudah berada dilantai lima perusahaannya, ia duduk didepan ruang seminar. Ia akan melakukan presentasi sekarang. Kakinya mengetuk lantai perlahan mencoba menyalurkan betapa gugupnya ia saat ini.

"Luhan.." Seorang wanita memanggil namanya. Sudah gilirannya sekarang. Ia bangkit kemudian dengan tersenyum, entah kenapa tangannya terasa ringan. Oh ia baru sadar, tas kerja yang berisi _slide_ presentasi miliknya pasti tertinggal di dalam mobil Sehun tadi. Terpaksa dengan rasa gugup ia akan menggunakan presentasi tanpa slide. Tak mungkin ia datang ke kantor Sehun sekarang sedangkan namanya sudah dipanggil untuk presentasi.

Ditengah-tengah presentasinya yang ia coba rangkai dengan kata-katanya sendiri tanpa bahan mendukung, pintu belakang ruangan seminar terbuka. Luhan dapat melihat siapa yang masuk sekarang, lelaki itu Oh Sehun berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan tas kerja miliknya. Mengeluarkan laptop dan mencoba menyambungkan dengan layar besar yang ada dibelakang Luhan. Luhan tersenyum pada lelaki itu ketika _slide_ presentasinya sudah berhasil muncul pada layar besar. Sehun membalas senyuman Luhan dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya diudara, memberi semangat pada wanita itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Entah apa yang membuat Luhan datang kesini, kembali ke Busan hanya untuk datang ke restoran _seafood_ yang tadi sempat direkomendasikan oleh Sehun. Jarak Seoul-Busan cukup jauh memang. Ia menumpang sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkannya kemari setelah melakukan presentasi menegangkan dan bertemu Baekhyun untuk sedikit bercerita tentang pengalaman jika kenyataannya Luhan baru saja menerima ajakan tidur dari lelaki asing. Tentunya, ia tak mengatakan pada sahabat cerewetnya jika Oh Sehun sang CEO itu yang mengajaknya tidur.

Perlahan Luhan melangkah masuk ke restoran sederhana yang terletak dipinggir pantai. Setelah memesan semangkuk sup _seafood_ hangat dan menemukan tempat duduk yang tepat. Luhan kembali terdiam, apakah memang sebuah takdir jika ia dipertemukan dengan Sehun ? Luhan memang tak berharap lebih atau berharap Sehun mengajak dirinya berkencan karena memang pada kenyataannya, Luhan memang memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi, entah rasa itu datang dan berawal darimana. Ketika melihat Sehun dengan tubuh tinggi atletisnya ia merasa terlindungi, ketika melihat lelaki itu tertawa karenanya ia merasa desiran hangat mengalir pada tubuhnya. Sepertinya, ia mulai menyukai Sehun sekarang.

"Bibi Aku datang.." Luhan sedikit tersedak ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang ia dikenal beberapa jam yang lalu kembali menyapa pendengarannya. Ia kembali mencoba tenang menikmati supnya. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Luhan. Mencoba memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, semoga Sehun tak mengenalinya. Tapi, terlambat-

"Kau disini ?" Sehun sudah duduk diseberang mejanya.

"Apa kau berubah pikiran ?" Sehun mencodongkan badannya kearah Luhan, menatap kedua manik mata wanita itu.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu-" Luhan sedikit kesal, lelaki ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya gila.

"Karena tidak banyak orang, dan aku lapar-"

"Kau kesini bukan karena saranku bukan ?" Sehun memutus ucapan Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku-" Luhan hanya bisa menjawab singkat sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kehabisan kata-kata didepan Sehun ?

"Baiklah, intinya kau berubah pikiran sekarang." Sehun tersenyum sembari menatap Luhan yang terlihat gugup.

Sehun dan Luhan melanjutkan acara makan mereka dengan tenang, untung saja Sehun kembali diam tanpa membicarakan hal itu ketika mereka menyantap supnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ketika akan membayar makanannya, Bibi Sehun sang pemilik restoran melarang Luhan untuk membayar dengan alasan karena Luhan adalah kekasih dari keponakannya.

"Apa kau tidak berlebihan ? bagaimana kau bisa menyebutku sebagai kekasihmu didepan bibimu ?" Langkah kecil Luhan mencoba menyeimbangi langkah panjang yang diciptakan kedua kaki Sehun.

"Apa aku yang membawamu kemari ?" Sehun tipikal keras kepala memang, Lelaki itu terus menyakan hal yang sama pada Luhan apakah ia adalah alasan wanita itu datang ke restoran ini.

"Iya. Tapi berapa banyak wanita yang sudah kau ajak kemari ?" Luhan menjawab dengan jujur, ia juga penasaran berapa banyak wanita Oh Sehun.

"Baiklah, apa kau merasa tidak enak padaku ?" Sehun mengehentikan langkahnya dan menatap Luhan yang juga berhenti karenanya.

"Tapi, katanya kau terpesona ketika melihatku, apa kau selalu seperti ini pada wanita yang membuatmu terpesona ?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang berada didepannya.

"Ya, karena setiap wanita berbeda pesonanya." Jawab Sehun.

"Jadi, karena itu kau memanfaatkan mereka ?" Luhan tak habis pikir bagaimana tentang sikap Sehun pada wanita.

"Maaf, masih banyak wanita lain yang menyenangkan daripada bermain denganmu. Dan memangnya apa hanya aku yang suka kesenangan ? wanita juga suka walau tanpa komitmen." Jelas Sehun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap kedua mata Luhan.

"Apa kau juga pernah berpikir ? banyak wanita yang menghancurkan masa depannya dalam sehari." Oke, perdebatan ini tak akan selesai pikir Luhan.

"Hei, mereka semua bisa menghadapi masalahnya karena sudah dewasa. Didalam kamusku masih ada kata _pemaaf._ " Sehun masih membalas argumen yang dikeluarkan Luhan.

"Oke, cukup sekali kukatakan. Apa yang keluar dari mulutmu suatu saat akan membuatmu terluka juga." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh tepat didepan wajah Sehun.

"Taksi !" Tak menghiraukan perkataan Luhan, Sehun memberi kode sebuah taksi untuk berhenti. Lelaki itu berjalan, membuka sebelah pintu untuk Luhan. Mengisyaratkan wanita itu masuk.

"Kau mau ke Stasiun Busan kan ?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan tak menggerakan badannya. Luhan merasa kalah dan Sehun menang kembali sekarang.

"Iya.." Luhan menjawab pelan dan berjalan kearah Sehun yang berdiri memegangi sebelah pintu taksi yan terbuka untuknya.

"Mari pergi bersama. Hanya sampai pada stasiun dan tak lebih."

"Kau terlalu berambisi, aku tetap pada pilihanku. Tak akan berubah pikran." Luhan mendesis ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Tidak, aku sudah tak berharap lagi bisa tidur denganmu." Ucap Sehun santai, sebenarnya lelaki itu sedikit kesal tentang apa yang diucapkan Luhan tadi.

"Kenapa ?!" Luhan sedikit terkejut, dengan gerakan spontan ia menutup mulutnya ketika dengan tak sopan mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Oke, memang Luhan akui ia ingin tidur dengan Sehun sekarang. Sehun yang tak menebak reaksi Luhan tertawa kecil, ketika wanita itu memberikan reaksi yang jauh dari perkiraan Sehun. Luhan tertarik dengan dirinya.

"Sehun ! Ji Chul ketemu !" Teriak Bibi Sehun yang menggunakan celemek di dadanya berlari dengan nafas tersengal ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan berdiri disamping taksi.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah undakan yang dipenuhi puluhan anak tangga terhampar bagai karpet merah di depan mata Sehun dan Luhan. Sebuah Kuil yang terletak di atas pegunungan membuat mereka berdua sampai kesini, tentunya mereka datang karena Kang Ji Chul, Kuil itu tampak lenggang dengan beberapa orang yang memilih berdoa disana. Luhan mengehembuskan nafas ringan ketika melihat letak Kuil berada setelah tangga paling atas. Ia sedikit ragu bisa melewati puluhan anak tangga itu dengan _heels_ duabelas sentimeternya. Sehun, lelaki disampingnya tampak melepaskan _coat_ coklatnya hingga menyisakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih didalamnya. Sangat tampan.

"Yakin tak apa ?" Sehun menoleh pada Luhan dengan nada lembut. Luhan memandang sepasang kakinya yang dihiasi _heels_ beludru lalu menggerakannya kecil.

"Jika tak bisa tak apa, kau bisa menunggu disini sembari aku ke atas. Karena bisa saja Jin Chul menghilang kembali." Sehun tak ingin membuat wanita ini kesakitan dengan sepatu berhak tingginya itu.

"Tak apa, aku bisa naik." Luhan berbicara pada Sehun yang telah memulai langkahnya untuk menaiki anak tangga itu.

"Baiklah, ayo naik." Jawab Sehun sembari berbalik, meninggalkan Luhan. Empat langkah setelahnya, lelaki itu menghadap Luhan kembali yang masih terdiam-

"Kau, bukannya mau melihat punggungku kan ?"

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu ya.." Jawab Luhan menyusul Sehun dengan sepatu _heels_ nya.

Nafas mereka terengah ketika menyelesaikan undakan tangga paling atas, sesampainya disana memang tak banyak orang yang berdoa. Luhan memilih duduk disamping bangunan Kuil utama dengan suara gemerincing bel angin yang membuat ia tenang, Sehun tampak menerima panggilan dari ponselnya dengan berdiri sedikit menjauh dari Luhan. Sambil menunggu Sehun, wanita itu memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati hembusan angin pegunungan yang menerpa kulitnya. Kuil ini benar-benar sejuk dan tenang menurut Luhan.

"Kita pergi, Kurasa ia sudah pergi dari sini." Sehun kembali setelah berbicara pada ponselnya, ia terduduk disamping Luhan yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Membuat wanita itu terbangun.

Luhan berjalan mengikuti langkah Sehun didepannya, ini nampak bukan jalan yang harus dilalui untuk kembali. Sebuah jalan kecil dipenuhi anak tangga dengan tebing tinggi mengapit dikedua sisinya membuatnya berpikir, kemana lelaki ini akan membawanya pergi ? Sehun membalikkan badannya memantau agar Luhan baik-baik saja dibelakangnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai, sampai pada titik tertinggi dimana Luhan dan Sehun dapat melihat laut yang terhampar dari ketinggian. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika samudra dengan warna biru itu memenuhi bingkai penglihatannya.

"Aku dan Jin Chul sering kemari." Sehun membuka percakapan ditengah suasana mereka yang canggung.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang NBA, tapi bukankah itu keren ? Kang Ji Chul benar-benar orang yang aneh. Tapi aku tetap saja iri padanya, ia melepaskan kesempatan untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada manfaatnya." Luhan memandang Laut biru itu dengan tenang.

"Ia melepaskan kesempatan itu untuk seorang wanita, benar-benar bodoh." Jawab Sehun lirih.

"Pada umurnya yang muda seperti sekarang, baginya cinta itu segalanya. Sulit untuk menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya." Wanita itu mengeluarkan argumennya kembali untuk menentang Sehun, menatap lelaki itu dengan heran. Tak setuju dengan pendapat Sehun.

"Kekanakan sekali, cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya." Sehun tak mengalah. Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum menatap Luhan.

Mereka kembali berjalan, melewati jalan setapak yang dipenuhi daun-daun berguguran. Luhan sempat lupa, ini musim gugur. Daun-daun dengan warna kuning kecoklatan tampak berjatuhan meninggalkan tangkainya tempat mereka bertahan selama ini. Sehun masih terdiam selama perjalanan mereka, hingga pada akhirnya melewati sebuah taman kuil dengan kolam kecil ditengahnya, tanpa ragu lelaki itu menarik sebelah tangan Luhan hingga mereka berdiri di tepi kolam. Banyak orang berdiri disana samping melempar tawa ketika salah satu dari mereka tak dapat melempar uang logam kedalam lubang yang terbuat dari stainless ditengah kolam. Menurut kepercayaan mereka, jika berhasil melempar uang logam dan masuk kedalam lubang yang terbuat dari stainless itu keberuntungan akan selalu menyertai orang yang berhasil melempar uang logam itu.

Sehun tertarik, dan Luhan kebingungan ketika lelaki itu kembali melepas _coat_ coklat yang dipakainya. Dengan tangan terulur secara spontan, Luhan menerima _coat_ coklat Sehun dan menyampirkan di sebelah tangannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa uang logam dari saku celana bahannya. Percobaan pertama, Sehun gagal dan Luhan tertawa dengan keras disebelahnya. Percobaan kedua, lelaki itu berhasil melempar uang logam tepat sasaran dengan Luhan yang membulatkan matanya tampak terkejut. Percobaan ketiga, Sehun kembali berhasil dan Luhan meloncat-loncat kegirangan sembari menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. Begitu seterusnya hingga percobaan kelima.

Langkah kaki mereka kembali menyusuri jalanan setapak diarea taman kuil yang sangat luas, melewati jembatan kecil yang licin sehingga membuat Luhan memegang erat tangan kanan Sehun yang terulur untuk membantunya. Mereka berhenti disebuah anak Kuil, Sehun yang memintanya. Lelaki itu mengambil beberapa batang _dupa_ doa, menyalakannya dan menumpukan kedua tangannya. Mata elangnya tertutup, ia berdoa dengan _khidmat_. Luhan yang mengikuti gerakan Sehun sedikit melirik lelaki itu melalui ekor matanya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat bagaimana lelaki itu berdoa. Bibir tipis lelaki bergerak pelan melafalkan doa-doa dan Luhan mengikutinya dengan lengkungan di bibinya.

Langit Busan tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan disambut dengan beberapa butir air yang akhirnya terjatuh. Mereka melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat menuju salah satu gazebo yang terletak disudut taman Kuil. Mencoba menghindari tetesan air itu membasahi setelan kerja mereka. Sehun dan Luhan berdiri berdampingan. Luhan menggoyangkan sebelah kakinya, kaki itu terasa sangat sakit sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Wanita itu tampak kedinginan karena bibirnya yang memucat.

"Dingin sekali." Jawab Luhan dengan mencoba tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Lu, duduklah disini." Sehun menuntun Luhan agar duduk pada bangku panjang yang ada di gazebo.

Setelah memastikan Luhan duduk dengan nyaman, Sehun melepaskan _coat_ coklatnya kembali. Menyampirakannya pada bahu sempit wanita itu, ia berjongkok didepan Luhan, menarik kaki kiri wanita itu, melepaskan sepatu berhak dengan warna maroon, kemudian mengusap mata kaki Luhan perlahan dan memijatnya dengan pelan. Luhan menggeram perlahan, menahan sakit. Sehun tahu, kaki Luhan terkilir. Ia menggosokan kedua tangannya hingga merasa panas lalu mengusapkannya pada kaki kiri Luhan, mencoba memberikan kehangatan disana. Wanita itu hanya terdiam.

"Kalau sudah sampai Seoul, berstirahatlah." Ucap Sehun yang hanya diangguki oleh Luhan. Luhan tahu sekarang, semua sikap Sehun membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia yakin jika ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

Langit malam telah menyapa Busan dan mereka berdua berada disini, pada sebuah kamar hotel yang terletak dilantai tujuh belas. Luhan duduk dipinggir jendela sembari menengguk beberapa kaleng soda yang dibelinya sebelum ke hotel. Sehun, lelaki itu duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan kaki yang disilangkan terdiam menatap Luhan dengan sepasang matanya yang mengintimidasi. Luhan sudah membuat keputusan sekarang, setelah pulang dari Kuil ia berbicara pada Sehun. Ia berubah pikiran dan setuju untuk tidur dengan lelaki itu malam ini.

Kaleng soda kedua milik Luhan sudah kosong, ia meletakkan kaleng itu pada meja didepannya. Wanita itu berdiri dengan gugup, ia sudah melepas _blazzer_ merah mudanya dan hanya menyisakan rok span merah muda dengan kemeja putih berenda sebagai dalaman _blazzer_ nya. Rambut panjang coklat madunya bahkan sudah tergerai sekarang. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun yang juga sudah melepas jas hitamnya, terduduk dalam diam disamping lelaki itu.

"Jangan lupa pakai itu." Luhan meletakkan sekotak karet pengaman disamping Sehun. Dan hanya dibalas tatapan oleh lelaki itu.

"Lu, kau pasti gugup sekarang." Sehun menatap Luhan yang menunduk. Pipi Luhan merona, ia menyukai bagaimana sehun memanggil namanya. Tiba-tiba wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, tangannya terulur menyentuh dada Sehun, jemarinya mencoba melepaskan kancing-kancing pada kemeja putih yang dikenakan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali ? Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi seperti ini ?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan yang nampak kesulitan membuka kancing miliknya. Mencoba menghentikan apa yang dilakukan wanita ini.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk melakukan ini, aku ingin cepat selesai." Jawab Luhan dengan wajah memerah.

"Malam ini tanpa perasaan apa-apa..-"

"Oke, baiklah. Aku mengerti." Sehun memutus kembali ucapannya.

Sehun terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya hingga bertemu dengan sepasang mata rusa yang berbinar. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh rambut coklat madu milik Luhan, menyentuhnya dan memainkannya dalam jemar panjangnya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan bibir tipisnya menyentuh bibir Luhan menghisapnya lembut merasakan rasa manis yang ada disana. Lelaki itu menggigit bibir Luhan hingga membuka melesakkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat milik Luhan. Sehun melepas ciumannya, Tangan kanan lelaki turun melepas pita yang ada dibagian paling atas kemeja Luhan dengan gerakan perlahan. Matanya menatap fokus Luhan yang mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Luhan merasa detak jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Setelah pita itu terlepas sepenuhnya, Sehun membaringkan Luhan dengan perlahan seakan-akan Luhan adalah benda yang mudah pecah. Lelaki itu kembali mencium bibir Luhan, menghisap dan menggigitnya kecil. Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan, tangannya kembali bergerak menyentuh gundukan yang ada didada Luhan. Kepala Sehun dan Luhan bergerak melawan arah mencari sesuatu yang lebih panas dalam pagutan mereka. Jemari kokoh milik Sehun membuka kancing kemeja Luhan, hingga pada kancing kedua Sehun kembali melepaskan pagutan panas yang mereka lakukan hingga benang saliva tipis tampak diantara mereka. Lelaki itu terdiam memandang wanita dibawahnya yang memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Luhan.." Panggil Sehun pelan, yang dipanggilpun membuka kelopak mata indahnya.

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran ?" Sehun menatapnya dengan lembut. Masih dalam posisi menindih Luhan.

"Karena aku yakin, kau orang baik." Luhan menjawabnya dengan tersenyum, tangan putihnya mengelus rahang tegas Sehun lembut.

"Aku ? Aku baik bagaimana ?"

"Karena kau terus mengatakan hal-hal baik tentangku." Luhan terkekeh ringan mendengar pertanyaan lelaki diatasnya.

"Siapa yang tahu itu ? Simpan saja itu dipikiranmu sebagai hal baik." Sejujurnya, Sehun takut jika hal ini akan melukai Luhan, ia mulai mencintai wanita ini.

"Baiklah..-" Luhan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Sehun juga terduduk disampingnya.

"Jika kau akan berpikir mengencani wanita, tetaplah fokus pada satu wanita, saat kau tersenyum kau terlihat sangat tulus, walaupun kau sibuk jangan lupa makan dengan baik. Kau orang yang sangat baik." Luhan tersenyum ketika mengatakannya, wanita itu menatap Sehun mencoba mendekatkan kembali kepala mereka, belum sempat bibirnya menyentuh bibir milik Sehun-

"Lu...-" Pangil Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam tanpa merespon apapun.

"Haruskah kita menikmati udara diluar ?" Tanya Sehun dengan sorotan kelembutan dikedua matanya.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan perlahan, tanpa ada sepatah kata dari mereka, langkah telah mengantar memasuki _Sport Center_ , sebuah gedung olahraga terbesar yang ada di Busan. Sehun tahu, jika malam gedung ini telah kosong. Tapi lelaki itu juga tahu ia harus masuk darimana ketika ingin bermain basket dimasa kecilnya dulu. Sesuai dugaan, pintu belakang gedung ini tak pernah terkunci di waktu malam. Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan berjalan mengendap seperti sekelompok pencuri. Akhirnya, mereka sampai disebuah lapangan basket, Luhan berlari ketengah lapangan dan terduduk disana.

"Bagaimana kau tahu pintu masuk gedung ini ?" tanya wanita itu dengan senyuman cerah diwajahnya.

" _Well_ , dulu ketika aku kecil aku pernah tinggal disini. Bersama bibiku." Jawab lelaki itu sembari mengeluarkan beberapa kaleng bir yang sempat mereka beli di minimarket.

"Aku benar-benar aneh hari ini." Luhan tersenyum setelah menengguk isi kaleng birnya.

"Kenapa hidupku tak sesuai keinginanku ?" Ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Membuat Sehun yang duduk didepannya terfokus kearahnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau kau putus dengan kekasihmu ?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara beratnya membuat Luhan menatap dirinya.

"Tidak adil, aku sudah memberikan segalanya untukya. Kau tahu, bahkan cinta pertamaku akan menikah dengan sahabatku sendiri, dan pria yang sepuluh tahun bersamaku akan mendapatkan wanita lain, jadi aku harus bagaimana ?" tanpa disadari sebulir air mata jatuh pada pipi putih Luhan. Wanita itu kembali menatap Sehun dengan sorot tak bisa dimengerti lelaki itu.

"Jika kau berpacaran, lalu putus. Apa kau bisa menghapus semua kenangan itu ? Mengapa kau berkencan jika kau merasa takut ?"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, aku sulit mengatakannya. Kenangan yang ada selama sepuluh tahun itu, bagaimana mungkin di buang begitu saja ?" Luhan menunduk. Begitu banyak pikiran yang mengahampiri kepalanya sekarang.

"Sepuluh tahun atau dua puluh tahun, lalu apa masalahnya ? maksudku, cukup pikirkan hari ini, saat ini, dan waktu ini." Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Begitu banyak orang yang hidup seperti itu, dan orang-orang itu bukan hanya memikirkan hari ini, tapi setiap harinya." Suara Luhan kembali bergetar dan ia menunduk. Menangis dalam diam. Sehun, ingin memeluk wanita didepannya dan menenangkannya. Tapi, tubuhnya terasa sulit digerakan dan hanya membuatnya seperti lelaki pengecut. Terdiam ketika melihat seorang wanita menangis dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain malam ini ?" Sehun berdiri dan memandang sebuah bola basket yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Luhan mengikuti arah tatapan Sehun.

"Baiklah..aku duluaaann.." wanita itu tersenyum dan kemudian berlari kecil untuk mengambil bola basket itu.

Luhan mengarahkan tangan kurusnya kearah ring, dalam satu tembakan yang tak berdasar pada aturan basket, wanita itu berhasil memasukkan bola itu kedalam jaring. Ia bertepuk tangan heboh dan Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. Sekarang giliran Sehun, ia mencoba menggunakan sebuah passing yang sempurna, tapi bola itu tak berpihak kepadanya bola itu memilih memantul ketika menabrak pinggiran ring dan membuat Luhan tertawa keras.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang menarik matras dari pinggir lapangan.

" _Dunk Shoot_. Aku ingin melakukan _Dunk Shoot_." Tampak binar ceria diwajah Luhan ketika ia mengatakan hal itu.

" _Dunk shoot_ ? baiklah." Sehun berjalan membantu Luhan untuk menumpuk beberapa matras dibawah ring. Luhan berdiri diatas matras.

"Berikan Bolanya." Ucap wanita itu dengan memandang ring diatasnya. Sehun mengulurkan bola basket, memberikannya pada Luhan.

Dengan bola ditangannya, Luhan melompat untuk memasukkan bola itu kedalam ring, dan ia terjatuh sebelum bola itu terlepas dari tangannya. Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan, wanita itu sangat berambisi seperti seorang anak kecil. Luhan kembali berdiri, meletakkan kedua bola didepan dadanya, memejamkan matanya kemudian kembali melompat. Tapi kali ini ia merasa ada sepasang tangan kokoh yang memegang pinggangnya membantu agar bola itu masuk kedalam ring.

"Sehun lihat ! ini hebat !" Teriak Sehun dengan nada penuh kesenangan didalamnya. Kemudian, Sehun dengan sengaja melepas kedua tangannya yang berada pada pinggang Luhan. Membuat wanita itu menggantung pada ring.

"Sehun.. kenapa dilepas ?" Suara Luhan mengecil ketika merasakan tangan Sehun tak berada pada pinggangnya.

"Apanya ?" Goda lelaki itu seolah-olah tak mengerti.

"Tanganmu kenapa dilepas.. akh-"

 _Bruk !_

Luhan kehilangan tenaga pada tangannya membuatnya jatuh menimpa Sehun, untung saja mereka berdua jatuh diatas matras. Ia bergulir kesamping lelaki itu lalu menatapnya, mereka tertawa bersama. Hingga perlahan tawa mereka menghilang, diganti dengan tatapan Sehun yang menatap Luhan. Tangan mereka bertautan, Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya kembali membuatnya menindih Luhan.

Wanita itu terdiam ketika merasakan bibirnya kembali dihisap perlahan, ia melenguh ketika Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lelaki itu memanggutnya dengan sedikit kasar sekarang, lidah Sehun sudah menerobos kembali, mengabsen segala hal yang ada didalam sana. Menyesapnya kemudian hingga bertukar saliva dengan panas. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menjadi orang pertama yang memutus ciuman panas ini. ia menatap Luhan dengan sorot teduh, membuat wanita dibawahnya tersenyum lembut.

"Sehunn.." Luhan berujar pelan, hingga dirasakan Sehun kembali menyesap bibir lembutnya secara bergantian. Darahnya berdesir panas sekarang, Sehun turung ke leher jenjangnya, mengecup ringan kemudian menghisap kuat leher miliknya. Luhan merasakan sebelah tangan Sehun mencoba membuka kancing kemejanya hingga semua kancing itu benar-benar terlepas, Sehun mengangkat kembali kepalanya memandang Luhan yang kini setengah telanjang dibawah sinar bulan yang menyusup melalu jendela-jendela yang berad dipinggir lapangan. Untung saja, lampu lapangan memang tak ia nyalakan.

Jemari kokoh Sehun menarik garis lurus dari leher Luhan, turun ke tengan payudaranya hingga berhenti diatas perut rata Luhan yang halus. Membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar merasakan sentuhan yang ia buat. Lelaki itu mengangkat pantat Luhan, menurunkan resleting rok span yang dikenakan wanita itu, dan menariknya kebawah hingga benar-benar terlepas. Celana dalam berenda dengan warna hitam itu menarik perhatiannya, hingga tak sadar Sehun terdiam memandang area wanita Luhan membuat wanita Luhan merasakan panas yang merambat dikedua pipinya.

"Jangan ditatap seperti itu, kau membuatku malu." Ucap Luhan mencoba menyadarkan Sehun.

"Cantik.." Sehun tersenyum kemudian kembali menindih tubuh Luhan.

Wanita itu mengusap dada bidang Sehun, melepaskan kancing yang ada pada kemeja Sehun. Satu persatu hingga terlepas sepenuhnya. Menatap dengan kagum tubuh atletis yang dimiliki Sehun, lelaki itu tampak kokoh dengan dada bidangnya, dan perutnya yang menampakkan tonjolan otot-otot perut yang sempurna. Sehun dan Luhan sengaja memang tak melepas sepenuhnya kemeja yang mereka kenakan. Mengingat bisa saja penjaga malam menemukan mereka. Sehun kembali menurunkan kepalanya, membuatnya tenggelam pada belahan payudara Luhan yang bulat. Jemarinya meremas perlahan sembari menurunkan bra hitam yang dikenakan Luhan, wanita itu mendongakan kepalnya dengan bulir keringat yang membuatnya tampak lebih menggairahkan dimata Sehun.

Bra hitam itu akhirnya turun, Sehun menemukan payudara bulat Luhan yang akan menjadi favoritnya mulai saat ini, ia meremas payudara itu bergantian dengan lidahnya memutar disekitar puting Luhan, membuat wanita itu mendesis frustasi. Lalu memasukkan puting merah muda itu kedalam mulutnya, menghisapnya dengan kuat seakan-akan air susu akan keluar dari sana.

"Hahh..hh.." Luhan mendesah tertahan.

"Sebut namaku sayang.." Sehun menatap Luhan, sedangkan tangannya sudah merambat dibalik celana dalam yang dikenakan wanita itu.

"Sehuunnhh.." Luhan mendesahkan nama Sehun ketika lelaki itu memasukkan salah satu jarinya kedalam vagina Luhan.

"Bagus." Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika melihan Luhat yang metapnya dengan mata sayu dipenuhi keringat pada sekujur tubuh _sexy_ nya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada area kewanitaan Luhan, menggigit salah satu sudut celana dalam milik Luhan, menariknya kebawah hingga area privat Luhan tampak sepenuhnya berada tepat didepan matanya. Jemarinya mengelus rambut halus itu pelan, tanggannya yang bebas menekuk kedua kaki Luhan hingga vaginanya benar-benar terpampang dihadapan Sehun. Lelaki itu menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati bibir vagina Luhan dengan jemarinya yang menekan lembut klitoris wanita itu.

"Ahh...Sehuunnhh.." Luhan merasakan panas dibawah sana ketika sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat milik Sehun masuk kedalamnya. Tangannya terulur mencoba menggapai kepala Sehun. Ketika berhasil, ia mendorong kepala Sehun agar lidahnya masuk lebih dalam lagi untuknya.

"Ahhh.. hahhh.." Luhan menggenjang, merasakan pelepasan pertama yang menyambutnya dibawah sana.

"Kau sudah tak sabar hmm ?" tanya Sehun dengan suara berat miliknya. Lelaki itu berdri dengan menumpukan kedua kakinya pada matras, melepas resleting celana bahannya hingga menampakkan ereksi besarnya yang berurat. Membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Ini akan menjadi yang pertama untuknya.

"Jangan takut, aku bersamamu sayang." Sehun membisikkan kata penenang di telinga Luhan, lelaki itu mengurut penisnya hingga mengeluarkan cairan pelicin. Menepuk pipi vagina Luhan dengan pelan menggunakan penis panjangnya.

Sehun mencium lembut bibir Luhan sebagai pengalih perhatian, ia merasakan genggaman tangan Luhan yang mengerat di balik punggungnya.

"Akkhhhhh.. Sehuuunnnhhh..." Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan suara yang ditahan ketika merasakan bagian diri bawahnya seperti dirobek. Sehun melakukannya dengan sekali hentakan, tak mau lebih banyak menyakiti Luhan.

"Aku ada disini.." Sehun mencium air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata wanita itu. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, membiarkan rasa sakit milik Luhan hilang, Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya. Mencoba memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam.

"Disituuhh.." Luhan mendesah dengan mata terpejam ketika kenikmatan menghujamnya dibawah sana. Ia merasa milik Sehun membesar.

"Ahh... kauuhh..sempithh..sayangh.." Sehun merasakan penisnya dipijat dengan kuat oleh dinding rahim Luhan. Lelaki itu mengujani kembali leher putih luhan dengan hisapan-hisapan memerah.

"Ahh..Sehunnhh..." Luhan kembali mendesahkan namanya ketika wanita itu merasaka sesuatu yang akan ia lepaskan kembali. Jadi seperti ini nikmatnya bercinta ? tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menghujamnya secara terus menerus dengan cepat, hingga membuat Luhan terengah. Wanita itu terus mendesahkan nama Sehun ketika Sehun berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamya dengan tepat. Tangan kanannya digenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat, sedangkan, tangan kiri Luhan mengelus dada hingga perut Sehun, membuat berbagai pola abstrak disana. Untuk membangkitkan kembali gairah Sehun. Tak peduli jika mereka sedang berada diruang publik saat ini. Luhan mendesah keras dan Sehun menggeram samar. Luhan sudah tak peduli lagi jika suaranya dapat didengar diluar sana. Yang ia butuhkan hanya Sehun sekarang.

"Luuhh.." Sehun merasakan miliknya berkedut ketika dinding rahim Luhan menjepitnya dengan keras. Ia berusaha terus mengujam Luhan hingga wanita itu mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya.

"Sehuunhhh..." Luhan melengkung, wanita itu sampai pada puncaknya terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Sehun masih berusaha menyusulnya.

"Luhanh.." Cairan hangat miliknya keluar didalam diri Luhan, wanita itu tersenyum ketika merasakan cairan hangat yang memenuhi rahimnya.

Sehun ambruk disampingnya, dengan nafas terengah. Lelaki itu mengangkat kepala Luhan, menjadikan salah satu lengannya untuk bantalan wanita disampingnya. Luhan terpejam dengan nafas yang berangsur-angsur normal. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya hingga dapat melihat Luhan yang tertidur dengan damai.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan dan menyusul wanita itu ke alam bawah sadar,

.

.

.

.

 _Busan Station._

Pagi-pagi sekali, setelah berbenah Sehun dan Luhan telah sampai di Stasiun Busan. Wanita itu tak mengikat rambut panjangnya, ia sedikit terkejut ketika sedang bercermin dikamar madi pagi tadi, lehernya dipenuhi dengan bercak kebiruan. Luhan tersenyum ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya semalam walaupun dengan separuh hati ia ingin meminta maaf pada Yifan –kekasihnya-

Luhan berdiri didepan mesin tiket otomatis, menyentuhkan jari-jarinya kelayar mesin itu. Memilih Seoul sebagai tujuannya. Ia menoleh kearah kiri, melihat Sehun yang juga tampak sedang sibuk dengan mesin tiketnya. Pagi ini benar-benar terasa canggung untuk mereka berdua. Sehun berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam coatnya. Luhan, wanita itu berjalan didepan Sehun dengan menggengam erat tiket keretanya. Kereta tujuan Seoul belum berangkat, kurang sepuluh menit lagi dan mereka berdua telah berdiri berhadapan sebelum memasuki gerbong yang berbeda.

"Pada akhirnya kita pulang tak mendapat apa-apa." Buka Luhan dengan nada gugup.

"Jika saja aku bertemu Jin Chul dan mendapatkan tanda tangannya aku akan..-" Sehun membalas ucapan Luhan dengan tatapan melembut.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan diakhir pertemuan ini ?"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?" Sehun menatap Luhan. Dengan sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Berjabat tangan ? atau berpelukan ? Hanya sebatas itu." Luhan tersenyum mengulurkan tangan kanannya berharap agar dijabat oleh Sehun. Tapi sepertinya tidak.

Sehun merasakan hatinya tak merelakan Luhan agar berpisah dengannya. Lelaki itu hanya memandang wanita didepannya dalam diam. Membuat Luhan sedikit bingung, Sehun tersenyum samar lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Luhan.." Panggilnya diikuti helaan nafas.

"Jaga dirimu.." Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan dengan air pada pelupuk matanya.

"Kau juga, Oh Sehun. Jaga dirimu." Balas wanita itu dengan suara bergetar, wanita itu mencoba tersenyum didepan Sehun.

Luhan berbalik melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menjauhi Sehun. Seseorang yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar dengan rasa hangat yang mengalir. Sehun hanya menarik nafas pelan, ketika melihat Luhan dengan bahu sempitnya berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. Wanita itu membuatnya mengerti bagaimana memahami perasaaan orang lain, wanita itu pula yang membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lepas dengan segala hal yang dimiliki oleh pesonanya. Sehun berbalik ketika memastikan Luhan telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya telah kembali seperti semula, kehidupan Luhan kembali pada porosnya. Ia tak sudah tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sehun sekitar dua minggu ini. Wanita itu telah memikirkan banyak hal, termasuk memutuskan kekasunya, Yifan. Luhan telah duduk dibangku taman kota sejak dua jam yang lalu ketika semua pekerjaannya telah selesai, ia menunggu Yifan. Lelaki itu kemudian datang dengan setelan santainya dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah Luhan. Luhan bahkan tak menyambutnya ketika ia datang.

"Yifan.." Yifan yang merasa terpanggilpun menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Kita sudah bersama selama sepuluh tahun.." dengan nada lirih Luhan terus berbicara tanpa menatap Yifan sedikit pun.

"Aku ini wanita seperti apa menurutmu ?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu ?" ada nada tak suka di kalimat yang diucapkan Yifan membuat Luhan menoleh kearahnya.

"Selama sepuluh tahun, aku ini wanita seperti apa menurutmu ?" Luhan menatap lelaki itu. Dan Yifan tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikannya.

"Aku tidak mau kita merasa sulit, bahkan kita tidak mampu menceritakan semua waktu sulit kita. Kita berakhir disini tanpa ada satupun air mata yang jatuh, jadi mari kita putus." Jelas Luhan dan ia segera berdiri dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Yifan yang masih terdiam disana.

.

.

.

.

Dengan _turtle neck_ hitamnya dipadu mantel panjang berwarna abu-abu, Sehun berjalan memasuki perusahaan dimanna wanita yang telah mencuri perhatiannya bekerja. Lelaki itu memutuskan harus mengejar Luhan apapun yang terjadi. Ia sudah bertemu Kang Ji Chul dan berhasil membujuk _superstar_ itu agar ikut NBA, dan tentu saja juga berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan anak kurang ajar itu yang akhirnya menjadi alasannya saat ini untuk mencari Luhan.

"Aku mencari Luhan." Ucap Sehun kemudian ketika lelaki itu sampai pada meja resepsionis yang ada di kantor Luhan.

"Maaf dia baru saja pergi." Balas pegawai resepsionis wanita itu dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya ?" tanya pegawai wanita itu kembali.

"Belum. Ah, bisa kau berikan ini padanya ?" Sehun memberikan sebuah amplop coklat pada pegawai wanita itu, tentu saja berisi tanda tangan Kang Ji Chul.

"Tentu." Pegawai itu menerima titipan Sehun untuk Luhan. Sehun berbalik berniat kembali, tapi langkahnya tertahan ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Boleh minta kertas ?" tanya Sehun pada pegawai wanita tersebut.

Luhan duduk disini, dihadapan Kyungsoo dan Yixing, ia merasa seperti diadili sekarang. Kedua sahabatnya menatapnya heran. Seolah-olah tak percaya tentang apa yang baru saha diucapkan oleh Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar berakhir dengan Yifan ?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan ringan oleh Luhan. Tersangka utama disini.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya meminta putus ?" Yixing dengan polosnya bertanya hal itu pada Luhan dan dihadiahi pukulan diatas kepalanya oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa ? aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana rasanya putus setelah sepuluh tahun." Yixing mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Kyungsoo bertanya kembali.

Luhan terdiam, tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang kini telah duduk dibelakangnya. Sehun datang ke cafe dimana Luhan bertemu Kyungsoo dan Yixing, pegawai wanita tadi yang memberikan alamat cafe ini. Lelaki itu terdiam dan memilih duduk di kursi kosong belakang Luhan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Luhan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan lelaki itu ? apa ia menghubungimu ?" Sekarang giliran Yixing bertanya, wanita itu menanyakan hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun tentu saja.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa ? kau tidak suka dengannya ?"

"Suka." Jawab Luhan dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Sehun yang mendengarnya mengangkat kepalanya seolah tak percaya apa yang didengarnya baru saja.

"Kalau suka. Jadi kenapa ?" Luhan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yixing kali ini. Ia menjadi wanita bodoh sekarang, seperti murahan yang mau tidur dengan lelaki asing.

"Kami hanya menikmati malam.-" Jawab Luhan tanpa mengetahui Sehun terluka dibalik punggungnya.

"Tidak lebih dari itu." Lanjutnya dengan nada lirih, tapi Sehun dapat mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menjumpai dia lagi ?"

"Semua itu tidak berkesan apa-apa bagiku. Malam itu tak berarti apa-apa, hanya menikmati malam." Luhan menjawab dengan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela cafe. Tentu saja, Luhan berbohong jika ia tak terkesan dengan malam itu, Setiap hari Luhan selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh sangat mencintai Sehun. Lelaki itu merasakan wajahnya mengeras, dan tetap terdiam mendengar jawaban Luhan yang membuat sesuatu didalam dadanya terasa sakit.

Wanita dengan rambut tergerai itu merapatkan mantel putih itu pada tubuhnya, hari ini dingin sekali. Dengan langkah santai ia berjalan kembali menuju kantor sembari menikmati lalu lalang kendaraan di jalan utama. Tapi ditengah perjalanan wanita itu dikejutkan sosok Sehun yang berdiri didepan kantornya. Ia tersenyum, hatinya meghangat ketika sadar lelaki yang dirindukannya muncul kembali. Luhan berjalan mendekat, Sehun menyadari keberadaannya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dan kemudian juga berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Luhan dengan hati-hati karena Sehun menatapnya dengan sorot tak bisa ia artikan.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang." Jawab lelaki itu singkat.

"Yang jelas bukan aku kan ?" Luhan tersenyum sedikit mencairkan suasana yang menjadi canggung.

"Kau benar. Itu kau."

"Apa maksudmu ?" Luhan tak mengerti sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan malam ini ?"

"Setelah aku pikir, kita belum benar-benar menikmati malam." Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi terkejut yang diberikan Luhan. Lelaki itu memandang kearah jalanan yang ramai akan kendaraan.

"Aku selalu memikarkan antara kau dan aku. Terkadang tidak masalah hanya menikmatinya. Aku pikir kita cocok." Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa menghiaraukan reaksi Luhan.

"Apa maksudnya ?" Luhan sedikit tersinggung sepertinya.

"Apa perlu kuulangi ?"

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini ? ternyata akau salah selama ini."Luhan benar-benar dibuat kecewa dengan sikap Sehun yang seperti merendahkan wanita. Luhan berbalik melangkahkan kakinya sebelum-

"Apa kau sudah mengenalku ?" Sehun sedikit berbicara dengan nada tinggi, memastikan Luhan mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Berhasil, Luhan berhenti.

"Kita baru saja bertemu." Lanjut Sehun dan wanita itu berbalik menghadapnya kembali.

"Kau benar, aku salah. Maaf dan Terimakasih. Untuk kedatanganmu dan semua penjelasanmu." Suara Luhan kembali bergetar, mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh dihadapan Sehun.

"Ya, dan lupakanlah semua yang telah terjadi. Seperti hari ini, aku juga ingin melupakanmu." Sehun melangkahkan kaknya berbalik meninggalkan Luhan dengan kata terakhirnya, tanpa tahu wanita itu telah meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau kemari ?" wanita dengan pipi gembul itu –Minseok- berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedang menenggak isi dari kaleng sodanya. Wanita itu mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Luhan jika ia menunggunya didekat taman tempat tinggalnya, Minseok tahu pasti Luhan sedang diterpa masalah saat ini. Luhan tersenyum ketika mendapati Minseok sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Hari itu, benar-benar hari yang aneh. Paginya ada sebuah bola yang mengenai kepalaku. Aku bahkan menggunakan sepatu yang bukan gayaku. Lalu, Yixing memberitahuku akan menikah dengan Cinta pertamaku. Lalu, di kereta ada lelaki yang mengajakku tidur. Dan aku menerima ajakannya. Benar-benar hari yang aneh, seolah-olah memang sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa." Luhan menangis ketika ia bercerita pada Minseok, wanita disampingnya itu terdiam lalu tersenyum lembut. Menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Luhan.

"Temui dia. Lelaki itu." Ucap Minseok lembut dengan menatap Luhan yang masih menunduk.

"Kami sudah bertemu. Tapi aku mengacaukannya karena itu menyakitkan, karena mungkin itu akan menyakitkan." Sebuah bola plastik mengenai kepala Luhan, seoarang anak kecil tak sengaja menendangnya dengan keras.

"Kau tak apa ?" Minseok bertanya pada Luhan. Luhan berdiri mengambil bola plastik berwarna kuning itu, ia memeluk bola itu erat lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku.. aku merasa bodoh, aku bodoh. Iya kan ? aku bodoh." Luhan terisak, dan Minseok memeluk wanita itu mengelus punggung sempitnya, menenangkan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Luhan !" Panggil Seorang pegawai resepsionis ketika Luhan beranjak keluar dari kantor.

"Kekasihmu benar-benar keren." Pegawai itu tersenyum pada Luhan yang nampak bingung.

"Kekasih ?" Luhan balik bertanya, wanita didepannya menyodorkan sebuah majalah bisnis yang memunculkan foto Oh Sehun disana.

"Tempo hari ia kesini, menitipkan berkas untukmu. Aku tak sengaja membaca catatannya, dan akhirnya aku yang meberitahu dimana kau berada." Jelas wanita itu dengan senyuman lebar, membuat Luhan kembali berlari keruangannya . ia melupakan ada fakta sebuah kertas kecil ketika membuka amplop yang berisi tanda tangan Kang Ji Chul dari Oh Sehun. Luhan mengobrak-abrik filenya, dan akhirnya menemukan amplop coklat yang dicarinya. Membuka pengikatnya, mengeluarkan kertas didalamnya. Ada kertas kecil jatuh dari sana. Kertas berwarna hijau berisi tulisan tangan Sehun.

 _Aku berharap bisa menikmati hari bersamamu,_

 _Hari Kita. –Oh Sehun._

Tanpa berpikir lebih banyak lagi, Luhan harus mengejar Sehun sekarang. Menyambar mantelnya yang tersampir diatas kursi, dengan tergesa ia berlari keluar kantor. Luhan harus berangkat ke Busan sekarang jika tak ingin kehilangan Sehun. Wanita itu yakin Sehun berada disana karena pertandingan Kang JI Chul diadakan di Busan hari ini. Setelah mendapatkan taksi, disepanjang perjalanan wanita itu terus meminta sang sopir agar melajukan taksinya lebih cepat. Taksi itu berhenti didepan Stasiun Seoul, Luhan langsung berlari dengan cepat. Mencari loket tiket dan membeli sebuah tiket tujuan Busan. Kurang dua menit kereta itu akan berangkat, Luhan menabrak semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya, wanita itu sudah tak peduli tentang caci maki yang dikeluarkan untuknya. Kurang satu lagi tangga menuju peron yang harus dilaluinya, tapi ia kurang cepat. Luhan terlambat, keretanya baru saja melaju meninggalkan Seoul.

Dengan nafas tersengal dan air mata yang sudah mengaliri kedua pipinya, wanita itu berbalik. Luhan sudah kehilangan Sehun sekarang, kehilangan Cintanya. Tapi kedua mata rusa dengan bulu lentik itu melebar penuh sorot kerinduan ketika mendapati lelaki yang dikejarnya berdiri dengan setelan kerja abu-abu. Luhan tersenyum dan lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya. Wanita itu memeluk sang lelaki dengan erat, tak akan melepaskan Sehun kembali. Tangan Sehun balas memeluknya, memeluk Luhan-nya dengan erat. Inilah jawaban, yang ditunggu lelaki itu. Luhan menerimanya. Sehun tersenyum mendapati wajah Luhan dengan binar cerah. Lelaki itu mencium Luhan tepat dibibirnya mencoba menyalurkan betapa ia mencintai wanita ini.

.

.

.

.

 _People say that the best things,_

 _Always come to those who wait._

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR BELOVED SISTER LOLIPOPSEHUN !**

 **ALWAYS HEALTY, WISH YOU ALL THE BEST, GOD BLESS YOU~**

 **Selamat Ulang Tahun buat Author yang katanya gabisa nulis PWP tapi Ffnya selalu sukses bikin basah^^**

 **Yuri bawa kado nih buat Lolipopsehun. Sorry ya minta PWP tapi apalah ini Yuri gabisa buatin PWP /masih polos soalnya/**

 **But, Always happy ya sister ! sukses ngerjain skripsinya !**

 **Entah kenapa, Yuri suka sama film ini dan pengen buat versi HunHannya walaupun pada akhirnya ini gagal T_T**

 **Eh btw, Buncan di Korea ya ? demi apa Yuri seneng banget. Mana ayah update begituan. My sweet OTP :* semoga ada hal baik dari HunHan di februari ini.**

 **AND FOR READERNIM, jangan lupa review cerita abal-abal yang kubuat kado untuk Lolipopsehun ini. Maafin Yuri gabisa buat cerita bagus T_T**

 **JANGAN LUPA MAMPIR KE AKUN LOLIPOPSEHUN YA, DIA PUNYA KADO BUAT READERNIM~**

 **See you again !**

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**DOORRR ! INI BUKAN SEQUEL !**

 **Kaget kan /hehehe../**

 **Halo semua^^ Sebelumnya, Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah baca FF dan review FF ini. Disini Yuri mau klarifikasi soal rumor, ada yang bilang kalo FF ini diplagiat atau apalah. Sebenarnya, dibawah judul sudah tertulis** _ **Basic Story**_ **dari FF ini.**

 **Ya, seperti yang kalian baca. FF ini adalah hasil sebuah** _ **remake**_ **dari K-movie :** _ **Mood of the day**_ **. Karena FF ini hasil** _ **remake**_ **, jadi bisa aja banyak persamaan kata, adegan atau isi dengan FF yang lain.**

 **Nah kebetulan, ada FF yang juga hasil** _ **remake**_ **dari K-movie yang sama dan kita yang sesama penulis juga tidak saling tahu tentang hal tersebut. Jadi, disini tidak ada plagiat diantara kita~**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca^^**

 **See You Again~**

 **Yuri^^**


End file.
